The invention relates to a shifting device for a gearing unit, in particular for a vehicle driven using muscle force, having a shaft for the mounting of a multiplicity of idler gears, having a multiplicity of pawls which are assigned to the idler gears and which are movably mounted on the shaft in order to connect the idler gears rotationally conjointly to the shaft in at least one direction of rotation, and having a camshaft which is assigned to the pawls and which is designed to set different gear-speed stages of the gearing unit.
The present invention also relates to a pawl for a shifting device of a gearing unit, in particular for a gearing unit of a vehicle operated using muscle force, having a bearing section which is designed for movably mounting the pawl on a shaft, having a first engagement section which is arranged opposite the bearing section and which is designed to engage into an internal toothing of an idler gear, which is mounted on the shaft, in order to form a rotationally conjoint connection between the shaft and the idler gear in a first direction of rotation, and having an actuating section which is spaced apart from the bearing section and which is designed to transmit a force to the pawl in order to move the pawl.
Finally, the present invention relates to a gearing unit having a shifting device and having a pawl for the shifting device.
Shifting devices of said type and pawls of said type for shifting devices of gearing units serve for the transmission of drive force, in particular muscle force, with a speed increase ratio or speed reduction ratio and thereby for facilitating the driving of vehicles.